


Lazos del destino

by Nevere



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Raventrust, Romance, some lothar/medivh
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevere/pseuds/Nevere
Summary: One shots o relatos cortos centrados en la relación entre Medivh y Khadgar, en general se trata de una recreación ficticia de escenas que pudieron pasar en Karazhan o incluso después. Mayormente con un afán cómico, aunque constantemente habrá ese matiz de slash, así que si no te va el tema ahí tienes la puta puerta ;) Un besi.Nota: estos relatos no tienen orden lógico, los escribo y subo según salen. Si alguno tiene relación con otro, lo indicaré ^^Basado en la novela de Warcraft "El Último Guardián" y con apoyo en el lore actualizado por los libros de Warcraft Crónicas I y II.





	1. Cuando el Cuervo le pregunta al León

**Author's Note:**

> EDITADO: Y con esto y un bizcocho te como todo el choch- No! ò_ó Mierda. ù_ú No. Joder... Perdón. u_U Necesitaba hacer la broma ^^U... Disculpad =__=U
> 
> Ahora en serio: actualizo esto porque creo que es importante que sepáis que ahora esto será una serie de fics, posteados cada uno en su capítulo, con título y todo. Más que nada porque, aunque sigo con mis relatos largos, tengo demasiadas ideas estúpidas y demasiado tiempo libre ù_ú (Si hay alguien estudiando, tengo un consejo para él: no hagas periodismo. No hay curro; ni lo intentes), y estas son muy puñeteras y andan jodiendo mientras intento escribir lo otro... =_= Así que he decidido dejar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y que sea lo que los dioses, la Luz y su puta madre quieran :3
> 
> Espero que este cambio no desagrade a nadie ^^ Gente que me estáis leyendo.... Quiero que sepáis que os quiero con locura. Un besito! n3n  
> Nooooooooooooooos leemos! è_é

Medivh notó que Lothar llevaba un rato mirándole atentamente. Había fingido no darse cuenta de ello durante toda la reunión, pero el encuentro se estaba extendiendo más de lo que en un principio había supuesto y comenzaba a minar su paciencia de manera lenta pero segura.

-Atacar sus posiciones creo que sería lo más razonable. –había afirmado Llane, mirando al resto de hombres a su alrededor, en torno a la plano de la región, erizado de piezas de madera que representaban las tropas humanas y orcas.

Medivh compuso una mueca de suficiencia desdeñosa y descartó la idea con un solo gesto de mano.

-Si por razonable quieres decir estúpido… Sí, es lo más razonable. –su tono dejaba traslucir la molestia acumulada por el tiempo de encierro forzoso en aquella sala.

Sin embargo, aquella no era en absoluto la forma en la que se esperaba que alguien se dirigiera al rey…

Los presentes miraron a medias al soberano, quien para su sorpresa no pareció dar importancia al tono impertinente del mago.

-¿Qué sugieres? –inquirió Llane.

Medivh se levantó de su asiento con un suspiro, la túnica ondeando tras de sí.

-Sugiero que hagamos una pausa. No tengo ahora mismo la cabeza para estas cosas. –replicó, agitando la mano. 

No esperó a que el rey diera el visto bueno, simplemente anduvo hasta el portón y salió de la sala.

Lothar carraspeó. De nuevo las miradas de los hombres alrededor de la mesa se depositaron sobre el rey con incredulidad.

Llane por su parte, solo suspiró.

-Continuaremos más tarde, caballeros. –dijo por fin- Gracias por su tiempo y dedicación. 

Lothar se mantuvo en su asiento unos minutos más. Solo cuando el último de los militares hubieron abandonado la sala, se levantó de la silla y anduvo hasta Llane.

-Con tu permiso, majestad: no puedes permitir que te hable así. A los ojos del resto eso te hace parecer un rey manipulable y débil. –dijo, firme.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -musitó Llane masajeándose las sienes- A veces me olvido… Aunque, bueno, al menos parece más centrado que la última vez… 

Lothar asintió lentamente. 

Cierto era. En aquella otra ocasión, el mago apenas había aguantado diez minutos de reunión y después de criticar duramente y tildar de idiotas a los consejeros de guerra de Llane, simplemente había abandonado la sala y desaparecido sin mediar más palabra.

El caballero sacudió la cabeza.

-Sigue sin ser suficiente, Llane, majestad. Sé que Medivh es nuestro amigo, y ya se sabe que la confianza da asco… Pero eso no le da derecho a hablarte así. Intentaré recordárselo para cuando reanudemos la sesión.

Llane torció un poco el labio, dejando escapar un resoplido.

-Suerte con ello. Conoces a Med tan bien como yo. Él es un caso aparte.

________________________

Cuando Lothar abandonó la sala, encontró a Medivh sentado en un banco en el patio, royendo una especie de panecillo o bollo que a todas luces habría conjurado él mismo. 

A su vera, un cuervo picoteaba complacido unos pedazos del alimento.

Un brillo animado iluminaba los ojos verdes del mago mientras observaba al pájaro. Estaba de buen humor, sin duda. Quizás era un buen momento para tratar el tema.

Su comportamiento durante la reunión no había sido ejemplar, pero desde luego su actitud en general había sufrido un cambio a mejor. Y eso le alegraba. 

Medivh llevaba demasiado tiempo aislado en Karazhan y durante los años anteriores Lothar había presenciado como el carácter jocoso y festivo del mago se había ido agriando con el paso del tiempo, dejando en su lugar a un hombre gruñón y cascarrabias, encerrado en su torre libre para dejar fluir su excentricidad, para envolverse en ella. 

Parecía increíble como aquel cambio en su forma de ser había tenido una dimensión física: no mucho después, las arrugas habían comenzado a socavar sus armoniosas facciones y a sembrar mechones grises por su otrora brillante y espesa cabellera negra. 

Las profundas sombras en sus mejillas y bajo sus ojos evidenciaban que tampoco comía ni dormía bien; la túnica holgada no permitía establecer con claridad cuánto peso había perdido realmente, pero Lothar estaba seguro, por la forma en la que se habían afilado sus facciones, de que era una cantidad importante y peligrosa.

El caballero se apoyó contra una de las columnas, cruzando los poderosos brazos sobre su armadura. 

Desde la llegada del mago aquella mañana, había sentido el cambio. Uno a mejor. Después del largo escrutinio al que le había sometido durante la reunión, había llegado a la conclusión de que no era una sensación suya, sino una realidad. Percibía que algo del antiguo Medivh había vuelto. 

Sus ojos verdes lucían de nuevo diáfanos y apacibles, no turbios y sucios como en sus últimos encuentros. Incluso el avance inexorable de las canas parecía haberse detenido; su cabello volvía a lucir limpio y brillante, no lacio y grasiento; llevaba la perilla bien recortada, con las mejillas y la línea de la mandíbula rasuradas. E incluso, se atrevería a decir que había recuperado algo del peso perdido.

Observó a su viejo amigo durante unos instantes mientras cavilaba sobre esto, hasta que Medivh notó su presencia y se giró. El cuervo, a su vera, también lo advirtió, pues tomó el trozo más grande de comida e inmediatamente alzó el vuelo.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan interesante, Lothar? –inquirió Medivh– Llevas toda la mañana mirándome con esa cara de pánfilo… 

Lothar dejó escapar una carcajada y avanzó hasta el banco.

-¿No puede un hombre mirar a quien le dé la gana? –replicó, barriendo las migas que el cuervo había dejado con la mano y tomando asiento junto al mago.

Medivh torció la sonrisa, mostrando un colmillo. 

-Desde luego. Mírame cuánto como quieras. Aunque también puedes hacerme un dibujo; te durará más. –se burló, dejando asomar su lengua levemente entre los dientes.- Por ser tú quizás hasta me dejaría retratar desnudo... Eso sí, tendrías que invitarme a unas copas primero.

-No tengo otra cosa que hacer… –rió el caballero, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio. 

Medivh miró a Lothar a los ojos y arqueó una sola ceja.

-Ahora fuera de bromas: ¿me vas a decir qué pasa?

Lothar le sostuvo la mirada con cautela, escogiendo las palabras.

-Te noto diferente. El cambio es a mejor, desde luego, y me alegro por ello. –hizo una pausa- Me preguntaba qué podría haber hecho que salieras de la espiral de aislamiento y depresión en la que estabas metido… Ciertamente, nos tenías preocupados a Llane y a mí…

Medivh apartó la mirada. Se miró las uñas lacadas en negro, reflexivo.

-Supongo que he conseguido recuperar algo de la ilusión perdida… - dijo al fin, con una sonrisa pequeña abriéndose paso en sus labios.

Lothar alzó la cejas.

Lo había estado pensando y lo cierto es que con los datos que poseía sobre los cambios en la vida de Medivh, solo veía uno factible. Decidió probar suerte.

-Es por el muchacho, ¿verdad? –dijo al fin el caballero- Este… ¿Cómo era su nombre?

-Khadgar. 

La forma en que los labios del mago articularon aquella palabra, con calma, saboreando cada una de sus letras, pronunciando profundamente las dos sílabas y prácticamente en un susurro, íntimo, como un secreto bien guardado, sirvieron de sobra al caballero para saber que había acertado.

Medivh continuó:

-Tener el punto de vista de alguien joven después de tanto tiempo solo, contando solo con la presencia de Moroes, es refrescante. –ofreció el mago al cabo de unos segundos, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, ocultándola detrás del panecillo que todavía sostenía en sus manos.

-Ya veo… –murmuró el caballero sin dejar de mirar a su interlocutor, suspicaz.

Lothar conocía a Medivh. Sabía que solía ser hermético en lo que a sus sentimientos se refería, y por esa razón le sorprendió cuán abiertamente estaba mostrando su afecto por el joven… Quizás, se le ocurrió al caballero, en verdad tenía dudas sobre ello y quería hablarlo con alguien. Desde luego, no le veía otra explicación. Su experiencia le había demostrado que Medivh era un excelente actor… 

Lothar carraspeó suavemente, desviando sus ojos al cielo.

-Es muy… Joven ¿No crees, Med?

Las cejas del mago vibraron, como si calibrara si debía que sentirse ofendido o no por aquel comentario.

-Joven para qué. 

Lothar sacudió la cabeza.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Med, que nos conocemos. Esa expresión creo haberla visto antes… 

Medivh apartó la mirada.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. –refunfuñó.

Lothar sonrió, socarrón.

-Yo creo que sí… 

El mago le miró de refilón.

-¿Recuerdas aquella chica, la de poco antes de tu coma…?

-Suficiente. –cortó Medivh, con firmeza, levantándose del asiento.- No sé por qué pensé que podría hablar contigo de esto. Soy idiota.

Hizo ademán de abandonar la escena, pero Lothar le agarró por la túnica.

-Para el carro, ¿quieres, Med? Si quieres mi ayuda, y estoy bastante seguro de que la quieres porque si no no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora mismo, sé claro. –hizo una pausa- La mayoría de la gente deja que tú elijas la melodía para bailar a tu son, pero yo no pienso hacer eso. Ellos te tienen miedo. Yo, no.

Medivh se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Finalmente, volvió a tomar asiento.

-Creo que me he enamorado del chaval. –admitió con un suspiro pesaroso.

Lothar esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno, un avance… ¿Solo lo crees o lo sabes? –inquirió el caballero.

Medivh tensó un poco los labios.

-Podría ser un encapriche temporal… –dijo- Pero creo que no.

Lothar se encogió de hombros.

-Si no lo sabes tú… 

Medivh resopló, apartando la mirada y posándola de nuevo en sus uñas. 

-Siento cosas contradictorias con Khadgar. –admitió al fin.

Lothar alzó una ceja.

-¿Puedes ser más concreto?

El mago entornó los párpados, buscando las palabras cuidadosamente.

-Es la primera vez que quiero que alguien se acerque a mí, que quiero que permanezca a mi lado. –musitó, despacio, haciendo pausas después de cada palabra, como si midiera la siguiente antes de pronunciarla- No quiero que se marche de Karazhan. Pero al mismo tiempo siento que algo  
está mal, que no debería sentir eso, que debería alejarle de mí…

El caballero enarcó las cejas.

Ciertamente estaba sorprendido. Oír aquello por parte de Medivh era mucho. Siempre había sido excéntrico, especial a su manera, pero el tema de la cercanía con la gente… Era algo labrado en su personalidad, parte de él. Era solitario e independiente. Le gustaba estar solo.

-¿Y dices que nunca conociste a nadie que te hiciera sentir así?

Medivh se lo pensó un instante, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

-Como bien sabes, conocí bastante gente durante los años que estuve celebrando banquetes en Karazhan… Pero no, nadie me hizo sentir así nunca.

Lothar esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Y fuiste más allá de meramente conocer, si las informaciones que poseo no son falsas…

Medivh respondió a la sonrisa con otra, acompañándola esta vez de una mirada lánguida. Si bien es cierto, el caballero pudo distinguir un brillo triste en los ojos del mago.

-Era joven. Había perdido diez años de mi vida. Fui muy activo en algunos aspectos… Ninguno romántico. –dijo.

Lothar asintió.

-Suele pasar. –hizo una pausa, dudando si efectuar la pregunta que hacía rato le rondaba el pensamiento- ¿Probaste con hombres y mujeres?

El mago asintió, sin dudar.

-Siempre me sentí atraído en el aspecto físico por ambos. –confirmó, alzando una ceja a continuación- Aunque no veo en qué aspecto puede eso ayudarme con lo de Khadgar…

Lothar se encogió de hombros.

-Mera curiosidad.

Medivh tenía una sonrisa malintencionada en los labios.

-¿Y tú? ¿Hombres o mujeres?

-Nunca sentí atracción por un hombre, si te soy sincero. –replicó muy rápido el caballero- Aún. 

Hubo una pausa, mientras Medivh le miraba con una sonrisa torcida y las cejas arqueadas. Lothar trató de sostenerle la mirada, firme.

-Yendo a lo que nos ocupa… -cortó al fin- ¿Qué quieres exactamente del chaval, Med?

Medivh frunció el ceño.

-Hombre, Lothar… -comenzó- Sabía que muchas luces no tenías, pero esa pregunta es estúpida…

El caballero puso los ojos en blanco. Decidió reformular la pregunta.

-Me refiero, ¿quieres acostarte con él?

-Claro.

-Te la has cascado pensando en él, ¿verdad?.

-…

-Eso es un sí.

-…Puede que un par de veces…

Lothar soltó una carcajada. Aquella actitud de Medivh, tan abierta, tan diáfana, le recordaba viejos tiempos. Y no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, cierto calor en su pecho.

-Me sorprendes, Med… Eres un libro abierto. –dijo, colocando una mano en el hombro del mago.

Medivh gruñó.

-Recuérdame que para la próxima mejor acuda a Llane… 

Lothar dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Él dirá lo mismo. Lo sabes. Lo sabemos.

Medivh asintió, a su pesar. 

El mago comenzaba a cuestionarse por qué había decidido preguntar a Lothar… Sabía de sobra que iba a reaccionar así, de aquella forma incómoda. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él: pidiéndole consejo. 

No tenía nadie mejor a quien acudir, ciertamente, porque tal y como Lothar había dicho, Llane le habría proporcionado el mismo tratamiento, sino uno menos claro, puesto que tenía menos experiencia en aquel sentido y era bastante menos directo que el caballero.

-Qué sugieres que haga con el muchacho, entonces. No puedo seguir así… -pidió al fin.

Lothar sonrió.

-No quieres aprovecharte de él… Pero sabes que se dejaría, que te tiene en un pedestal y se dejaría hacer sin mediar palabra…

Sorprendido por la exactitud de las palabras de Lothar, Medivh giró la cabeza para mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

Después de escanear el sonriente rostro del guerrero, inquirió:

-¿Hablaste con Khadgar, por un casual?

El caballero esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

-Puede. –se limitó a decir.

Medivh frunció el ceño.

-Prueba suerte. –propuso Lothar dándole un golpecito suave en el hombro al mago- Lánzate. Creo que el zagal responderá apropiadamente.

El caballero se levantó y le guiñó un ojo a su interlocutor. 

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el interior de la sala donde se encontraba el rey, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y se giró.

-Ah. Y ahora que vamos a entrar de nuevo, antes de que lleguen los otros, tengo algo que decirte. -hizo una pausa- Tú vas a ir a pedirle disculpas a Llane. Y yo, a verlo. Porque la próxima vez que le hables así a tu rey, te partiré esa bonita cara que tienes, ¿estamos?

Medivh se aproximó, sonriendo, la mueca tornando más y más afilada conforme se acercaba a Lothar.

Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, haciendo que el corazón del caballero se acelerase.

-¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto si me niego? –inquirió Medivh, rozando levemente su nariz con la de Lothar.- Creo que no… ¿No?

Los labios del caballero vibraron un instante.

Sin embargo, Medivh se apartó y con una última sonrisa torcida, se alejó del guerrero en dirección a la sala de reuniones donde Llane los esperaba.


	2. Nothing is worse than saddle sores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por el título en inglés, pero soy mala malísima para los títulos y este me parecía demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar sin más xd (para quienes no sepan, es lo que dice Khadgar en inglés cuando visitamos Azsuna, creo recordar). Ahí os va el resumen:
> 
> "Después de viajar lejos de Karazhan en una de las muchas excursiones que emprenderán, Khadgar y Medivh retornan a Karazhan montados en el mismo grifo, después de que tras los incidentes de Ciénaga Negra, uno de los dos que poseía el Guardián de forma permanente en la torre saliera huyendo".

Medivh lo notaba. Vaya si lo notaba.

Como una presión persistente y obstinada apoyada en un punto concreto de su nalga izquierda.

Llevaba un rato sintiéndolo y sonreía para sus adentros, muriéndose de ganas por soltar alguna puya malintencionada al respecto.

Hasta ahora se había mordido la lengua, consciente del apuro que debía estar pasando su aprendiz. Sin embargo, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar la tentación…

Khadgar callaba, por supuesto. Tampoco hacía falta que dijera nada. Su cuerpo ya estaba hablando por él.

Con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón batiéndose agitadamente en su pecho, el joven intentaba apartar la cadera del cuerpo de su maestro sin éxito; el espacio de la silla de montar era limitado y le mantenía firmemente pegado a Medivh.

A la proximidad, se había sumado la sugerente basculación que producía el movimiento del animal al batir las alas. Su cuerpo había respondido casi inmediatamente al roce y el resultado no podía ser otro: una inevitable erección tirando de las costuras de sus pantalones y contra el trasero de su maestro.

Una mueca de malignidad delineó las facciones del mago mayor cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Apenas tenía silla por delante, puesto que aquella estaba pensada para una sola persona, por lo que se reclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, apretando su cuerpo más si cabe contra el de Khadgar.

-Apenas tengo sitio aquí delante. –se excusó el Guardián, girándose a medias para dedicarle al joven una sonrisa encantadora- No estás muy incómodo, ¿no?

El joven ahogó un gemido ante el cambio de postura, la nueva presión de las nalgas de Medivh contra su entrepierna despertando un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

Se apresuró a esbozar una sonrisa forzada y negar con brusquedad.

-No, no… Estoy bien. –dijo.

Khadgar apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en cosas desagradables que permitieran templar su mente y su cuerpo.

Arañas, cucarachas, vómito, serpientes, gnolls… Ehm… Limpiar la biblioteca, ordenar cosas…

El joven dejó escapar un suspiro contrariado.

Desde luego ignorar la presencia cálida y real contra él era una labor complicada; tenía firmemente agarrado a su maestro por la cintura para prevenir caídas, de manera que podía sentir perfectamente el perfil firme y esbelto de su cuerpo a través de la túnica.

Negar que le excitaba, dadas las circunstancias, era tan estúpido como negar un robo con el dinero todavía apretado entre los puños, bien visible.

Medivh, por su parte, estaba disfrutando de la turbación de Khadgar. Le observaba por el rabillo del ojo y se había pasado la lengua por los labios, ladino, al ver cómo sus ojos azules se habían abierto de par en par cuando se había apretado aún más firmemente contra él.

También había distinguido el fugaz rictus placentero que había cruzado las facciones del joven y tras esto la mirada del Guardián se había oscurecido levemente.

El mago mayor desvió la mirada del joven, con la sonrisa tibia enfriándose poco a poco en sus labios. Él mismo acababa de sentir un pinchazo de excitación entre los muslos...

Miró hacia su propia entrepierna, notando una súbita tirantez en las costuras de sus prendas.

El Guardián entreabrió los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro anhelante.

Con cualquier ánimo burlón lejos de su mente, se centró en el tacto de aquel otro cuerpo joven y fuerte contra él; casi podía sentirle palpitar a través de las capas de tela, cálido y tentador.

Medivh movió la cadera hacia un lado, haciendo que la erección de Khadgar cambiara de posición y quedara apretada contra la curvatura entre sus dos nalgas.

El agarre del joven alrededor del mago mayor se reforzó un poco, de manera instintiva, y sus caderas embistieron suavemente.

Khadgar aguantó la respiración, temeroso.

Sin embargo, por toda respuesta, Medivh arqueó la espalda, haciendo que su cadera se levantara y se apretara con mayor insistencia contra la entrepierna de su aprendiz.

Khadgar gimió y comenzó a frotarse contra el cuerpo de su maestro, al principio despacio, acompañando el movimiento de la montura bajo ellos, después con más intensidad, sintiendo una súbita e incipiente humedad en su ropa interior.

Empujado por la necesidad no fue consciente de que una de sus manos se había aventurado a apretar el muslo de su maestro mientras el otro brazo le rodeaba posesivamente la cintura.

Fue por esto consciente de que el propio Medivh tenía la mano hundida en la intersección de sus piernas, masajeándose por fuera de la túnica con insistencia, aunque sin soltar las riendas del grifo.

Khadgar apoyó su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro de Medivh, buscando el ángulo perfecto para incrementar la fricción.

Medivh dejó escapar un gemido ronco al recibir una embestida especialmente impetuosa.

Por su mente desfilaban cientos de imágenes de lo que podría ser si no se encontraran a varias decenas de metros sobre el suelo.

Le enloquecía la respiración de Khadgar contra su piel, en el cuello y en la oreja, los jadeos necesitados en su oído eran demasiado, y los dedos del Guardián estrujaban tentativamente las riendas, sopesando si detener al grifo, aterrizar en cualquier lugar y acabar con todo aquello de una vez.

La silueta oscura de Karazhan se recortaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de su posición. No debía de quedarles demasiado para llegar, y sin embargo se veía incapaz de dejar de ojear el terreno arbolado bajo ellos, buscando cualquier lugar resguardado donde apagar aquella frustración, dejar que Khadgar lo tomara con violencia y reemprender la marcha a continuación, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Fue entonces, cuando había encontrado el lugar perfecto y se disponía a tirar bruscamente de las riendas y obligar al animal a aterrizar, cuando un gemido especialmente alto en los labios del joven seguido de una maldición le hizo saber que la idea, para su desgracia, iba a tener que esperar a otra ocasión.

-Mierda… -masculló Khadgar- No…

Medivh se volteó y sus ojos barrieron la expresión azorada de Khadgar, rojo hasta las orejas.

Siguió la dirección de la mirada del joven hasta detenerse en la mancha oscura y húmeda de su entrepierna.

El Guardián apretó la mandíbula y compuso una mueca de circunstancias. Suspiró ruidosamente, con exasperación.

Irritado, se volvió con brusquedad y se pinzó el tabique nasal ante lo ridículo y surrealista de la situación. Se estaba arriesgando tanto...

Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero finalmente decidió guardárselo para sí. Sacudió la cabeza y acto seguido, hincó los talones en los flancos del grifo, reanudando la marcha.

-En fin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues, na'. Otro fanfic más. Estúpido. No esperéis trama más profunda. O no al menos en este... Ehm... Post¿? xD Si realizo algún fic más complejo lo postearé aparte y lo enunciaré por Tumblr y Twitter ^^
> 
> (https://neverekyuu.tumblr.com/ y https://twitter.com/kyuudequeso, si hay algún interesado)
> 
> Aún así, espero que os haya gustado. 
> 
> Nos leemos, chavales ^^


	3. Oscuridad oculta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medivh conjura un elemental para que Khadgar se enfrente a él y practique los fundamentos básicos del combate. No es una prueba que no hayan hecho previamente, sin embargo, esta vez algo acabará saliendo mal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues, nada chatis. Otro """oneshot"""" entre muchas MUCHÍSIMAS comillas xD Porque tiene como 7 páginas de word.  
> Siendo sincera no estoy muy contenta con él, pero yo lo pongo aquí igual porque este "hilo", "post", "cosa" (?) es un cajón de sastre y solo lo quiero para vaciar mi cabeza de ideas tontas y, quizás, sin sentido que crucen por mi perturbada mente de fangirl e_e 
> 
> Sea como sea, aquí os va. 
> 
> Disfrutadlo.
> 
> Nos leemos! ^^

La explosión arcana pasó silbando a apenas un par de centímetros de su cabeza y Khadgar se tiró al suelo instintivamente, buscando con los ojos abiertos como platos una cobertura tras la que protegerse.

-¡Concéntrate, Joven Confianza! –gritó Medivh, en pie junto a la entrada a Karazhan, observando el combate entre su pupilo y el sirviente arcano que él mismo había conjurado.- Eres más listo que él, aprovéchate de ello.

Un nuevo proyectil de pura energía estalló cerca de él y el joven, rápido como el pensamiento, rodó tras una piedra de grandes dimensiones.

-Eso intento, joder… -jadeó, exhausto, tratando de reunir sus fuerzas para contraatacar.

Las manos del joven mago titilaron de un brillante color celeste. Aunque esta vez no fue como otras; en esta ocasión, el centelleo fue fugaz y segundos después de surgir, desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Khadgar maldijo y apretó los dientes, sus dedos agitándose por el esfuerzo de materializar la energía en sus manos.

Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, por lo que cuando se asomó para apuntar hacia el  sirviente de Medivh, el proyectil arcano que brotó de sus manos fue irrisorio comparado con los del elemental.

-No-No puedo más… -gimió el joven, gruesas gotas de sudor deslizándose por sus sienes.

Llevaba más de media hora moviéndose, canalizando y casteando sin parar, tirándose por el suelo para esquivar los ataques del sirviente de su maestro, dejándose la piel y el maná en aquella pelea…

Medivh, ante la súplica de su aprendiz, solo sacudió la cabeza y mostró un colmillo.

-Vamos, Khadgar, sé que eres capaz de darme más… Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

El joven apretó los puños, volviendo a alzar la vista para asomarse. El resplandor de un nuevo proyectil arcano se reflejó en sus ojos abiertos como platos segundos antes de volver a bajar la cabeza para ponerse a salvo tras la cobertura. Fragmentos de piedra volaron a su alrededor tras una sonora explosión.

-Mierda… -jadeó, mirando de nuevo sus manos temblorosas, despellejadas y cubiertas de barro. – Medivh… No… No puedo más. ¡Estoy sin maná!

El Guardián puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

El mago mayor había calculado la fuerza del sirviente para que sus ataques, habilidad y capacidad de actuación no drenaran al joven, por lo que dedujo que simplemente Khadgar quería escaquearse de la lección.

 _No bajo mi tutela_ , pensó el Magus, frunciendo sus pobladas cejas.

Conocía de buena mano el potencial de Khadgar; el más prometedor de cuantos magos habían pasado por Karazhan. No estaba dispuesto por tanto a dejar que el joven se durmiera en los laureles.

-Imposible. –espetó Medivh- Esfuérzate, Joven Confianza. Esto debería estar siendo pan comido para ti.

Khadgar apretó los puños. Le dolía. No solo las manos o el cuerpo, cubierto de suciedad y magulladuras, sino el hecho de que su maestro no considerara que el esfuerzo puesto en aquel combate fuera suficiente.

_Esto debería estar siendo pan comido para ti._

Sintió lágrimas de rabia acumulándose en sus lacrimales. Estaba en su límite y… Aquello parecía no ser suficiente para Medivh.

Se mordió el labio, aguantándose el llanto.

Si todas sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para el Guardián… Quizás es que él tampoco era suficiente. Quizás no era digno de ser su aprendiz…

Una nueva explosión tronó a la espalda del joven, y una nube de cascotes, esta vez más grandes, cayó sobre él. Se giró y comprobó con horror que el sirviente acababa de estallar parte de la cobertura tras la que se ocultaba. No tardaría mucho más en volarla por completo, previó, aterrorizado.

Trató de concentrarse, de nuevo.

Respiró hondo y juntó las manos, proyectando toda la energía restante que le quedaba en el cuerpo, toda la que podía sentir en cada fibra de su ser, entre sus dedos.

No estaba dispuesto a defraudar a Medivh. No _podía_ hacerlo.

El joven frunció el ceño con determinación, cada centímetro de su cuerpo vibrando descontroladamente mientras la energía tomaba la forma de una brillante bola arcana en sus manos.

Khadgar se asomó por un extremo de la destrozada cobertura y con un grito desagarrador, disparó el nuevo proyectil contra el sirviente.

El ataque dio de lleno en el pecho del elemental, desestabilizándole y abriendo un enorme agujero en su cuerpo.

Medivh sonrió, irguiéndose.

-¡Así me gusta, Joven Confianza! –le animó.

Según sus cálculos, el sirviente se desvanecería de un momento a otro; lo había programado para recibir un total de veinte embates y con aquel último, el número ya se había cumplido.

Comenzó a caminar hasta el joven, tendido en el suelo, inerte.

Medivh frunció el ceño.

-¿Khadgar?

Al Guardián le bastaron unos segundos para percatarse de que algo iba mal.

Medivh apretó el paso.

Por si tener a su aprendiz inconsciente no fuera suficientemente malo, el elemental comenzó a aproximarse a Khadgar con gesto amenazante.

-¿Pero qué…? –el Guardián se detuvo en seco, sus ojos deteniéndose en la base del sirviente- No puede ser…

Un terrible presentimiento comenzó a anudarse en sus entrañas: no solo el elemental no se había desvanecido tras recibir el último proyectil, sino que su cuerpo cerúleo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse, a adoptar un matiz peligroso que para el Magus era sobradamente conocido.

Pronto, el pútrido color verdoso comenzó a extenderse como un cáncer desde la base del elemental, confirmando los temores del Guardián.

Medivh hizo un gesto con la mano, tratando de obligar al sirviente a desvanecerse.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

-No… -musitó, abriendo mucho los ojos y echando a correr de nuevo- ¡Khadgar!

El elemental avanzaba hacia el joven mago, todavía tirado en el suelo, agitándose levemente al compás de su dificultosa respiración.

Oyó una carcajada en su cabeza y el corazón se detuvo un instante en su pecho.

Comprendió de golpe que aquel elemental había estado siendo manipulado desde el principio y por tanto nunca había tenido las limitaciones de fuerza y resistencia que Medivh había programado especialmente para Khadgar. Desde luego, él en ningún momento había querido dejarle en aquel estado… Él jamás le haría eso….

Una chispa de culpabilidad brotó en su pecho y se mordió el labio inferior.

En todo momento el muchacho le había dicho la verdad… Y ahora, llevado por él hasta el mismo límite de sus fuerzas, se encontraba en peligro de muerte. Totalmente indefenso y a merced de un malogrado elemental que se aproximaba de manera lenta pero segura hasta él.

El sirviente levantó entonces uno de sus informes brazos, ahora quebrado por líneas verdes de energía vil, apuntando el cuerpo inerte del mago. El apendice comenzó a brillar y el cuerpo de Khadgar se iluminó con una tenue energía azul.

Medivh comprendió inmeditamente, horrorizado, qué era lo que se disponía a hacer.

-No… ¡NO! –gritó corriendo todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

El brillo celeste pronto se convirtió en un hilo, que comenzó a abandonar lentamente cuerpo de joven, haciendo que incluso inconsciente, este profiriera un alarido de dolor.

Medivh farfulló un juramento al comprender que, carente de toda brizna de maná, ahora el elemental estaba absorbiendo la misma esencia vital de Khadgar, matándole segundo a segundo...

El Guardián calculó que apenas le quedaba tiempo para salvar a su aprendiz.

Actuó con toda la rapidez que pudo, teletransportándose unos metros hacia delante y colocándose sobre Khadgar, interponiéndose en la canalización, protegiendo al joven con su propio cuerpo.

Ahogó un jadeo al sentir la magia oscura clavándole sus pútridas garras, extrayendo dolorosamente su maná.

El Guardián entornó los párpados, mirando al joven, asegurándose de que seguía respirando.

A continuación, Medivh se giró, sus ojos habitualmente verdes brillando en un tono violáceo, de pura energía arcana, mientras aunaba todas sus fuerzas para lanzar una brutal ofensiva contra el elemental.

La risa oscura en el interior de la cabeza de Medivh brotó de nuevo.

_Idiota…_

El Guardián apretó los dientes, bajando un instante sus ojos para mirar el rostro ceniciento de Khadgar y volver a alzar la vista, una mueca furibunda cincelada en sus facciones.

-Hijo de puta… -siseó a aquella presencia oscura que sentía observándole desde el fondo de su alma, regodeándose- No te atrevas a tocar a Khadgar nunca más…

Acto seguido, con el rostro crispado en una mueca de ira, alzó la mano, disparando un ancho haz de energía que partió al sirviente por la mitad, haciéndolo estallar en mil jirones antes de desvanecerse por completo.

La risa retumbó de nuevo en su mente, burlona.

_Quién podría evitarlo, ¿eh? Idiota… Eres un idiota… Y un débil._

Medivh apretó los dientes.

-Maldito bastardo… Yo…

Una tos húmeda bajo su cuerpo le arrancó las palabras de los labios y borró inmediatamente la expresión desencajada de sus facciones, sustituyéndola por una de profunda preocupación.

-Khadgar… -musitó, arrodillándose junto al joven e incorporándole ligeramente, tomándolo en sus brazos y apoyándolo contra él.

-Med-ivh

El Guardián colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios del joven.

-No hables… Guarda las fuerzas, Joven Confianza… Ya ha pasado todo. –susurró, acariciando su mejilla con infinita ternura, un claro brillo de culpabilidad asomándose en sus ojos verdes.

Khadgar sonrió, débilmente, dejándose hacer. Alzó ligeramente una mano y Medivh la rodeó con la suya, mirándola un instante antes de volver a posar sus ojos en los de Khadgar.

-Casi me muero del susto… -susurró el mago mayor, sintiendo tirantez en la garganta- Fue.. Mi culpa… Te presioné demasiado… Calculé mal la fuerza del elemental…Y… Perdóname.

Khadgar le miraba con los párpados entornados.

-¿Lo-Lo conseguí? –inquirió débilmente.

Medivh entreabrió los labios, sopesando si contarle o no la verdad de lo que había ocurrido.

Finalmente, suspiró. Quizás era mejor así.

-Sí, mi Joven Confianza… Lo conseguiste. A pesar de que me equivoqué con los cálculos al ponerle la fuerza al elemental lo venciste… –hizo una pausa, y esbozó una sonrisa cálida antes de continuar- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Khadgar.

El joven suspiró, como si aquello fuera todo lo que necesitaba oír. Cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa amplia y franca en los labios.

-Gracias… -musitó, mirando al mago mayor con infinita gratitud.

Medivh sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Una lágrima solitaria se descolgó de sus párpados y se apresuró a limpiarla con rapidez.

Khadgar le miró, interrogante.

El Magus tragó saliva con dificultad, su mano en la mejilla del joven todavía acariciando suave y distraídamente su piel.

-Por un momento pensé que… -sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacar aquel pensamiento doloroso de su mente.

Miró a Khadgar a los ojos, sujetando esta vez su rostro con ambas manos para asegurarse de tener toda su atención.

-No volveré a ponerte en peligro… Nunca más…

La idea de perderle, algo que hasta aquel momento jamás se había asomado siquiera a su cabeza, se le hacía insoportable…

Los ojos del mago mayor repasaron las facciones del joven, deteniéndose en sus labios redondeados y entreabiertos.

A pesar de su aturdimiento, Khadgar fue consciente de la mirada de su maestro y sintió que sus mejillas se encendían al mismo tiempo que un cosquilleo nacía en la luz de su estómago.

El joven habría jurado que el rostro de Medivh se estaba aproximando, pues comenzó a sentir su respiración sobre la piel. Automáticamente sus párpados se cerraron, esperando el contacto, anticipándose a él y preparándose para paladearlo…

-Señor, ha llegado una carta del Consejo. –enunció una voz monocorde, haciendo que Khadgar abriera los ojos de súbito y que el Guardián se separara con brusquedad, como movido por un resorte.

Moroes estaba de pie junto a ellos, esgrimiendo una carta con su habitual expresión imperturbable.

Khadgar se removió, incómodo, preguntándose con cierto apuro cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí el senescal, observándoles. Al fin y al cabo Moroes poseía la increíble habilidad de ser indetectable, de fundirse con el entorno, de observar sin ser visto…

Medivh miró a su aprendiz un instante antes de ayudarle a incorporarse cuidadosamente de su regazo, para posteriormente erguirse sobre sus piernas para tomar el sobre que Moroes le tendía.

-Gracias, Moroes.- –dijo el Magus, aunque su tono, desde luego, no acompañaba a sus palabras.

El senescal efectuó un breve asentimiento.

Medivh sopesó la carta un instante, sin mirar a Khadgar, el sobre intacto girando entre sus dedos.

-Tengo que revisar el mensaje con calma. –murmuró al fin, sin mirar al joven hasta pasados unos segundos.- Tú… ¿Estás bien, Joven Confianza?

La preocupación de su mirada era genuina, pero el brillo temeroso y conmovido  de sus ojos se había evaporado.

-E-Estoy bien. –se apresuró a decir rápidamente Khadgar, poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo su túnica- N- No hace falta que te preocupes por mí. Ha sido un susto. Ya estoy mejor, de verdad.

El joven intentó, sin éxito, camuflar la palidez enfermiza de su rostro esbozando una sonrisa. Medivh le observó con las cejas arqueadas. Su expresión hablaba por él, y decía: “no te lo crees ni tú”.

-Moroes –pidió entonces Medivh-, lleva a Khadgar adentro y asegúrate de que repone sus fuerzas correctamente; algo salió mal con mi elemental y… Bueno. Digamos que casi no lo cuenta.

Khadgar profirió un gruñido y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de parecer molesto.

Medivh, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa torcida y colocó su mano en el hombro del joven, brindándole un suave apretón.

Khadgar alzó la mirada y, de nuevo, le pareció apreciar que el Guardián desviaba fugazmente la vista a su boca.

El gesto de Medivh tornó cansado de pronto, y tras una vacilación, rodeó los hombros del joven aprendiz con un brazo y  depositó sus labios a un lado de la cabeza de Khadgar, permaneciendo ahí, en esa posición, durante varios segundos.

Khadgar le sintió aspirar profundamente.

-Cuídate, mi Joven Confianza. –susurró junto a su oído, con la voz enronquecida, apartándose definitivamente y echando a andar hacia la entrada de la torre a paso ligero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho para señalar que sé que la forma en la que se presenta la posesión de Sargeras en este fic no responde al canon: en realidad Medivh no "podía", digamos, hablar con él. Y... Bueno, tal y como lo describe Crónicas 2, la influencia de Sargeras se manifestaba de manera sutil, haciéndole tener pensamientos oscuros y demás.  
> Y aunque si bien es cierto que sí era capaz de tomar el control completo sobre el cuerpo de Medivh (dos ejemplos: cuando se enfrenta a su madre y en el momento de luchar con Khadgar y Lothar), cuando ocurría, este no era consciente. De ahí sus lagunas. 
> 
> De todas formas, me pareció guay plantearlo así, como si Sargeras tuviera posibilidad de corromper, no solo las acciones de Medivh, sino también su magia.


End file.
